This invention relates to providing a system for improved remote access to physician's practice support systems. More particularly this invention relates to providing a system for enabling physicians and other authorized persons to remotely complete certain activities, such as patient scheduling, related to practice management and related software systems.
Increasingly, physicians must maintain contact with their offices on a real-time basis, but, even with the advent of the Internet and cellular technologies, it is still difficult to manage patient information at times when the office is closed or when it is not possible to call the office.
Thus, it is highly desirable to provide a system for providing improved access to physician's practice management systems to remotely complete certain activities, such as patient scheduling and billing and similar activities related to practice management.